Magic
by St. Minority
Summary: Gilbert goes off on Sam, but the unkind words ultimately bring them as close as two people can get to one another. Crossover with "What's Eating Gilbert Grape?" Sam/Gilbert slash, fluff, angst


**Title:** Magic

**By:** St. Minority

**Rating:** PG-13

**Characters/Pairings:** Gilbert/Sam

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, I make no profit, all of that....

**Summary:** Gilbert goes off on Sam, but the unkind words ultimately bring them as close as two people can get to one another.

* * *

Sam didn't know why he loved magic so much. Perhaps it was because it was a part of the most vivid memories he had of his mother. Card tricks and simple illusions always made him smile happily, and they were the ways to get him to sleep every night when he was a kid. Whenever he had a nightmare, a hat trick was enough to sweep away the terror. As years rolled by after her death and he entered his awkward teen years, magic became the only way he could remember her; it was their special connection.

All of these thoughts flooded his mind, merely making the blow even more difficult to take. It was why he started to run away, fighting off the tears that were almost spilling out of his eyes. He refused to turn around to Gilbert, who was calling out his name and apologies. He had no idea where he was headed, but anywhere was better than being close to Gilbert at the moment.

The sound of a vehicle's engine reached his ears a few minutes later and continued to grow louder as it came towards him. Gilbert's truck was beside him in seconds, and the red haired man stopped the truck and got out quickly to sprint on foot after Sam, who had distanced himself by several feet.

**

_Sam smiled from seeing his friend sitting alone under a tree that was several yards away from the red-head's house. He meandered his way toward him and uttered a quiet, "Hi, Gilbert," before taking a seat on the ground next to him. _

_Gilbert cast an empty, less-than-happy glance at the brunette and grumbled, "Hey."_

_Sam's cheerful expression faltered to one of concern from observing that his friend seemed rather upset. "What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing. Look, could you just leave me alone for now? I don't feel like talking."_

_Sam nodded thoughtfully, and after a moment, he held up a coin in front of Gilbert's eyes before clasping his fingers around it and then opening his hand that was now empty. He reached behind the older man's ear and showed off the coin he had had with a sweet smile. _

"_Sam, not now," Gilbert mumbled, disgruntled. _

_The brunette furrowed his brow and put away his prop, trying to think of another gesture that could make Gilbert's gloomy mood disappear. He soon had one in mind, and he took off his worn, green hat and just before he placed it atop Gilbert's head, he flicked it up in the air, looking as if it had jumped itself. _

"_Stop it, Sam," Gilbert protested again. "I'm serious."_

_Hoping that the older male would warm up to the entertainment and feel better, which is the only thing he desired to do, he made to repeat the action, but Gilbert snatched the hat away gruffly and threw it on the ground. _

"_What is wrong with you?!" Gilbert yelled angrily as he got to his feet. _

_Sam looked incredibly wounded and surprised at the outburst, and he stood up as well. "I-"_

"_You and your stupid tricks! Just stop! I told you I'm not in the mood! All of these meaningless magic stunts, _everything!_ Magic is for idiots who have nothing better to do! I don't want your absurd coin and hat tricks or card tricks or miming acts or any of the other ridiculous nonsense you always do!"_

_Sam swallowed to relieve his constricting throat and desperately tried to ward off the urge to cry. He could do nothing but stare into Gilbert's furious eyes, feeling his heart rapidly shattering with tremendous hurt._

"_I'm sick of it!" Gilbert went on. "I'm sick of all of your stupid magic! It's pathetic!"_

**

Gilbert was quick to catch up. He grabbed Sam by the arm and spun him around to face him. Sam stumbled, but was steadied by his friend. He struggled wildly against Gilbert's hold on him, but the older male was not about to release him.

"Let me go!" Sam shouted, surprising Gilbert, for he had never yelled in the three months Gilbert had known him. "I hate you!"

"You don't mean that," Gilbert said quietly.

"Just let go of me! I won't bother you anymore!"

"But I don't want that." He let his arms drop to his sides and stared at Sam pleadingly. "I didn't mean what I said."

The brunette pushed him backward, though he didn't try to race away again. "Then why did you say it?" he choked out.

Gilbert swallowed and shrugged helplessly. "I….I don't think right when I'm angry. You know that."

"I only wanted to make you feel better."

"I know-"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You didn't do anything wrong. _I'm_ the one who's sorry. I'm so sorry, Sam. I hate that I hurt you. You're my only friend; I can't lose you. I'm so sorry."

Gilbert held his arms open, and Sam took the invitation. They hugged one another tightly, with Sam's face buried against the red head's chest and Gilbert stroking the younger man's hair affectionately. Gilbert swayed gently and nuzzled his face into the other's brown locks.

"I'm sorry," he whispered once more. "Please don't cry anymore, Sam. I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I didn't know it all meant so much to you."

He paused with hesitation as he decided on whether or not to voice the confession he had been withholding and denying for weeks. The warmth from Sam's embrace and the vulnerability they were both experiencing gave him the courage to do it.

"I love you, Sam," he murmured softly. He was completely afraid of the consequences, but he also felt relief from having the burden lifted off of him.

Sam tightened his arms around Gilbert and replied in a muffled, shaky voice, "I love you too, Gilbert."

Gilbert's eyes widened and he pushed the smaller male back to gaze at him at arm's length. "You do?"

The brunette appeared coy and somewhat embarrassed as he nodded his head. "I was afraid to tell you," he said almost inaudibly, making the older man step closer. "I wanted to….I even thought about telling you just then under the tree, but then when you said all of those things, I figured you'd just laugh or get more upset if I did."

"Sam….I…."

The words wouldn't come, resulting in Gilbert doing the only thing that _did_ come to mind. He cupped Sam's face in his hands and slowly leaned forward. Their lips barely touched at first, but as each realized that the inevitable was about to happen, Gilbert gave in and kissed him tenderly. Sam languidly wrapped his arms about the other man's torso as he allowed Gilbert to taste his mouth. He had been kissed once or twice before, but never in this sort of manner: passionately, chastely, tentatively. His nervousness dissipated as he became entirely comfortable with Gilbert's fingers running through his hair and their lips working diligently with one another's.

As he kissed his friend lovingly, Sam suddenly felt a calm and comforting feeling take over him, one of sheer joy. He smiled as he came to understand why he was experiencing such emotions. This was magic – he and Gilbert. It all clicked; it felt right, and it felt good.

It was a week after their first kiss when they made love for the first time in Gilbert's bed. As they lay together in each other's embrace, recovering from the intense and ecstasy-filled exertion, Gilbert caressed his new lover's back gently and kissed his forehead lightly.

"You know what?" he whispered and shifted to trail his mouth down to Sam's cheek.

"What?"

"I'm really glad you like magic so much."

Sam let out a giggle and snuggled closer to the older man's warm body. "Why?"

"Because….You played it on me," he answered with a broad grin. "You did a charm or some trick on me because I've never been this much in love with someone or this happy before. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I love you, Sam."

"I love you, too."

They both closed their eyes and drifted to sleep. When Gilbert awoke the next morning, he was extraordinarily grateful to discover that Sam had not performed a disappearing act, and Sam laughed cheerily at this when Gilbert told him so. They formed a bond, and Sam was utterly content to have had his beloved magic bring and keep them together.

It was simply another special connection he could cherish with someone he loved. Pure, enchanted love.


End file.
